Various types of urinal devices are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a portable urinal device including a rectangular container and a moveable cone-shaped receptacle. What has been further needed is for the rectangular container to have an interior front top chamber to hold the moveable cone-shaped receptacle, an interior rear top chamber to hold disinfectant, and an interior bottom chamber to collect urine. What has also been needed is a water pump in the interior front top chamber to be operable by an external electric source. Lastly, what has been needed is a hingeable top lid having a water sprayer connected to the water pump. The portable urinal device thus enables both male and female users to dispose of bodily liquid waste by clean and sterile means.